


bellarke drabble

by baddestfemalelaurahale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddestfemalelaurahale/pseuds/baddestfemalelaurahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke drabble where Bellamy wakes Clarke from a bad dream then stays with her when she's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is just something i came up with on the spot, as i was craving some sort of fluffy bellarke at 11 o'clock at night. i hope you like it!

_‘Finn, we have to go!’ Clarke yells, pulling at his jacket, running through rows of trees, trying to find their way back to camp. ‘We need to get to the dropship.’_

_‘Can’t we just rest for a little while?’ Finn asks, pulling Clarke back, trying to sit on a nearby tree stump, out of breath._

_‘No! We need to go! The grounders aren’t going to let you live, I have to keep you safe! Come on, get up!’ Clarke pulled at Finn’s arm, but when they started running, her legs began to feel like lead, pulling her down into the mud. When she tried picking up speed, it just pulled her deeper into the muck._

_‘Princess,’ Finn called, only it didn’t sound like Finn. ‘Princess wake up. Cl-’_

“Arke, come on. Wake up.”

Clarke woke with a start, a cold sweat beading across her forehead. She sat up, and came face-to-face with Bellamy. “Bellamy, what are you doing in my tent?” She asked, puzzled.

“I heard you screaming, so I ran in here to check on you.” Bellamy placed his hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks. A concerned look graced his features. “You’re warm,” he commented, moving a hand to her forehead. “Let’s get you to your mom, huh, Princess?”

Clarke nodded once and Bellamy moved away from her and offered her a hand. She took it, and he helped her stand. As soon as she stood, a cloud of dizziness overtook her, and her legs began to buckle underneath her. Bellamy steadied her with his hands on her waist, and picked her up. “Guess you’re feeling a little worse than we thought.” Bellamy said quietly, brow furrowed. He carried her out of the tent and began calling for Clarke’s mother. “Dr. Griffin! Chancellor Griffin!” Abby ran to his side as soon as she saw her daughter in his arms. “Get her to medical, now.” she ordered. Clarke’s vision began to get blurry, until she saw nothing.

\-------------

Clarke felt a thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand, and fingers running through her hair. Humming softly at the sensation, she opened her eyes to find Bellamy sitting in the chair next to her bed.

“Hey there, Princess. How you feeling?” he asked, shooting her a crooked smile.

“How long have I been asleep?” Clarke asked, dazed.

“About 13 hours. You had a fever, but your mom got it down alright. She said you needed rest so she moved everyone out of here and into another tent so you could get your strength back without all the chaos.” Bellamy replied, still running his fingers through Clarke’s hair. “But I think you’re okay now.”

“So, you thought you would just be my knight in shining armour for the day, Blake?” Clarke asked teasingly.

Bellamy chuckled. “Of course, this world would be hell without you, Princess. I don’t think you needed me though. You’re a fighter, a survivor. This camp needs you.”

Clarke smiled softly at Bellamy. “You think so?” she asked, taking in his disheveled look. “Have you been here with me this whole time?”

Bellamy looked down at the ground for a moment before replying. “Yeah, I’ve been here the whole time. Octavia’s been trying to get me outta here, but I couldn’t leave until I knew you were okay. Like I said, the camp needs you.” He began rubbing the back of his neck. “So that means I need you, too.”

Clarke looked over to their hands, his thumb still rubbing circles over the back of her hand. She turned her hand over and entwined their fingers together. Bellamy looked up at her, shock and confusion evident in his features. “Thank you. For staying with me, I mean.” Clarke said, pushing herself into a sitting position. “I know you have other obligations.” She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “I need you too, you know.” she added quietly.

Bellamy smirked at her and opened his mouth to speak when Octavia burst into the room.

“Hey, big brother. Raven needs to talk to you about getting the walkie-talkies working again. You in? You promised her you’d go.”

Bellamy turned to his sister and nodded. “Yeah, thanks O. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Cool, I’ll go let her know.”

Clarke smirked at Bellamy. “So, I guess that means you have to go?”

“Yeah,” he stared at her for a minute before letting go of her hand and standing up. “I’ll be back for you later, Princess. Get some more rest for me, okay?”

Clarke nodded her affirmation and laid back down. “Promise?” she asked quietly.

Bellamy leaned down a pressed his lips to her temple. “Promise.” he replied.

Then, he turned and made his way out of the tent, Clarke’s eyes never leaving his back, wondering when he would come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets a very handsome Bellamy after a terrible break up with Finn. Will they have a spark? Or is Bellamy already preoccupied with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so I added another drabble, I'll probably just make this a collection of them. hope you enjoy!

Clarke unlocked the door to her and Finn’s apartment, where they had been living together for 6 months. She had gotten off of work early at the hospital, and wanted to take a nap before Finn got home. Clarke had a special dinner planned for the both of them, marking their one year anniversary. As soon as she walked into the kitchen and put her purse and keys down on the counter, she heard a thump from upstairs. Her body instantly went rigid, and she moved quietly to pick up the house phone and dialed 911.

“911, what is your emergency?” the operator asked.

“There’s an intruder in my house,” Clarke whispered into the phone. “No, no one is home. Just me.”

“What is your address?” the voice questioned.

“319 Phoenix Street, please hurry!” she whispered.

“The authorities are on their way, ma’am.” came the voice

. “Thank you!” Clarke then promptly hung up the phone, and pulled a knife from the holder it was in, and began walking towards the stairs. As she approached her bedroom, she raised the knife and pushed the door open slightly. What she saw, she almost couldn't comprehend. Finn was in the bed, in a very compromising position with one of best friends, Raven Reyes. All of her emotion left her body, and she walked out of her bedroom, _their_ bedroom, her face blank and mind numb.

Finn’s eyes opened wide in shock. “Clarke! No, come back! Come on, Clarke, it was nothing!” Finn grabbed her arm, catching her before she could get out of the kitchen.

When he took ahold of her arm, all of her emotions came bubbling to the surface. “NO!” she screamed, slashing the knife across his arm. “You’ll need stitches for that, asshole.” Clarke threw over her shoulder, dropping the knife in the sink and collecting her keys and bag from the counter. “And don’t bother trying to contact me again, you or your little home wrecking girlfriend.”

\---------

It had been a month and a half since she had ended things with Finn. She was currently staying with her roommate from college, Anya, who had welcomed her with open arms. Since Anya lived near the local park, Clarke took the liberty of going on a run every morning before work. It was the beginning of winter, and the temperature was dropping steadily. She ran the familiar trails, with her headphones in, taking in the beautiful scenery, enjoying the sweet, woodsy smell of nature. Clarke was so enthralled in taking in every little flower, and every little tree until-

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you alright?” a voice asked her.

Clarke looked up and saw a man extending his arm out to help her stand. She took his hand and adjusted herself before looking up at her roadblock. “Yes, I’m-” she took in his appearance. He was very handsome, with dark brown eyes, tan skin, and curly dark hair. He was almost a head taller than her, and she could see freckles sprinkled over his cheeks and nose. She cleared her throat and continued, “hm, I’m alright. Are you? I hope I didn’t knock you too hard.”

The man laughed, a sound Clarke found she highly enjoyed. “Nah, I’m alright, I’m pretty sure I knocked you off of your feet.” He smiled at her, shaking her hand, that neither of them seemed to have let go of. “I’m Bellamy. What’s your name, Princess?”

Clarke looked at him quizzically. “Princess?” She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “What gave you that idea?”

“Ah, I don’t know, you’ve got that whole blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes like the sea kinda thing that princesses usually have, ergo the name ‘Princess’.”

Clarke giggled at his comment and bowed her head, hoping he wouldn’t see her blush. “It’s Clarke, actually. Nice to meet you, Bellamy.” She looked up and they locked eyes for a moment before she looked at her watch. “Shit,” she whispered to herself.

“Somewhere you gotta be?” Bellamy asked, finally releasing her hand.

“Uh, yeah, actually. I’m gonna be late for work.” Clarke explained, gathering her headphones and draping them around her neck. “I have to go, it was so nice meeting you, Bellamy.” She turned around and began running in the direction she had come.

“Hey, Clarke!” Bellamy called after her. She slowed her pace to a jog until he caught up with her. “Where is it that you work?”

Clarke smiled at him. “Mount Weather Memorial up on 83rd Street, why?”

“Was just wondering what I was gonna have to do to get to see you again.” he replied smoothly. “So, now that I know all I have to do is break a bone or two, how’s about I get your number so I don’t have to work that hard?”

Clarke laughed at his proposal and brought her run to a halt. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t need to see you broken and bruised.” She pulled out her phone and took Bellamy’s. She put her data in as he was doing the same with her phone. Once they’d traded back, Bellamy smirked at her.

“Gimme a call sometime, huh, Princess?” he asked, winking.

Clarke placed a tendril of hair behind her ear and nodded. “Yeah, maybe I will.”

“See you around, Clarke.” he smiled that dazzling smile at her again, and then turned and ran back down the trail.

“Damn, was he hot.” Clarke whispered to herself as she began running again towards Anya’s apartment

. -------------------

It had been a few weeks since Clarke had first met Bellamy, and she was getting anxious. Sure, they had texted here and there, but whenever he was free, she had to take up an extra shift at the hospital. She was sitting on her bed, sketching the night sky when she made the decision to go and see him. He had texted her his address a few nights back, promising pizza and 80’s movies, when she was suddenly called into work. Clarke was tired of sitting around, waiting for the right time to spring up, when now was as good a time as any. She gathered her things, called to Anya that she was heading out, and made her way to Bellamy’s house.

Clarke pulled up to his address, parking on the side of the road, looking up at his house. It was small, but it looked cozy. She nodded, gathered her courage, and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. When the door opened, she smiled, expecting to see Bellamy, but her smile immediately faded when she saw a girl, about her age, dressed in nothing but a towel, hair dripping water onto the hardwood floor she was standing on.

“Hi, uh, is Bellamy home?” Clarke asked, careful to maintain eye contact with the girl in front of her. She was beautiful, she had gorgeous blue-green eyes and long brown hair.

The girl gave Clarke a small smile. “Bell’s in the shower, actually. I can always tell him you stopped by. What’s your name?”

“Clarke,” she replied, the feeling in her stomach getting worse and worse the longer she stood on his doorstep.

“Clark? Like ‘Lewis and Clark’?” the girl asked.

“Uh, no. ‘Clarke’, like with an ‘e’ at the end.” Clarke explained.

“Oh, well I’m Octavia.” she smiled again, with all perfect teeth. She seemed to have no shame about standing almost completely naked in, it seemed, her _boyfriend’s_ doorway.

“Okay, well, it was nice to meet you, Octavia. I think I’m gonna go. You should probably hurry and get dry, before you get sick.”

Octavia nodded and placed her hand on her forehead in a salute. “Aye, Aye, Doctor Clarke.”

Clarke laughed dryly at her comment, and turned and walked back to her car. She heard Octavia close it and when she was alone, tears formed in her eyes. “How could I have been so stupid? Again? Of course he has a girlfriend, look at him. Give it up, Clarke, you’ll never find someone as good as him.” she said to herself, leaning her head on the steering wheel. After taking a few deep breaths, she picked her head up and started her car. Just as she was turning the key in the ignition, she heard a tap on her window. Bellamy was standing outside of her car, giving her a crooked grin, pointing to the lock, silently asking if he could enter.

Against her better judgement, she let him inside.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bellamy asked, sliding into the passenger seat. She took in his appearance, wet hair, cheeks and nose red from being in the cold for a short period of time. He looked gorgeous.

“I came over, thinking we could find something to do, since I was finally free, but I guess not.” she explained, turning her attention to the road in front of her, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Why not?” Bellamy asked, chuckling. When she didn’t respond, a frown graced his features. “Is everything alright?”

“I met your _girlfriend_ , Octavia.” Clarke said quietly, not wanting Bellamy to hear her.

“Girlfriend?” Bellamy asked.

“Yes, girlfriend.” Clarke responded quickly.

Bellamy burst into laughter, clutching his sides. He was laughing for so long, when he finished it took him a minute to catch his breath.

“What’s so funny?” Clarke asked angrily, turning to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Octavia isn’t my girlfriend, Clarke. She’s my _sister_. I was letting her stay with me for a while, since she had a few vacation days. She lives in California with her boyfriend, Lincoln.” Bellamy turned his body so he was completely facing her. “Were you jealous?” he teased, eyebrows raised.

Clarke looked down, shaking her head. He reached over and grabbed her hand over the center console. “I guess I misunderstood.” she admitted shyly.

Bellamy moved his other hand to lift her chin up, so she would meet his gaze. After searching her eyes for a moment, he reached over the console and captured her lips with his. Clarke didn’t respond at first, due to shock, but her bottom lip moved a little, and captured it between his lips. He swept his tongue across the seam of her lips, and then pulled back. Clarke stared at Bellamy for a moment, dazed. He smirked at her and opened the car door, got out and walked around to the driver’s side. He opened the door and offered her his hand. “Won’t you come inside, Princess?”

Clarke smiled at him, nodded, then followed him into the possibility of a new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets excited to go out with Clarke, but when she tells him what she needs from him, it doesn't turn out the way he'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just turning into a collection, i cannot stop writing Bellarke right now, it's like i've been hit with the inspiration stick.

Bellamy was finishing up some paperwork at the precinct when his cell phone started ringing. “Detective Blake,” he said routinely into the receiver.

‘Bellamy?’ the familiar voice asked.

“Clarke, hey, how’ve you been?” Bellamy started off, a smile etched into his face as soon as he heard her sweet voice.

‘I’ve been really well. So, I was wondering if I could call in a favor?’ Clarke replied. He could almost see her eyebrows raised in a silent question.

“Cutting right to the chase, just like old times, huh?” Bellamy teased, gathering the paperwork on his desk and placing them into a file.

“What do you need?” Clarke’s laugh filtered through the phone and his stomach twisted just from hearing it.

‘Well, I was wondering if I could meet you over dinner to ask you, in person. Can we meet at the old diner on 50th? Tonight?’

Bellamy’s eyes widened in disbelief. Clarke Griffin, the girl who he had pined over since college, his younger sister’s best friend, wanted to go to dinner with him. Bellamy coughed before answering.“Yeah, yeah. I remember the place. Is 8:30 okay?”

‘8:30’s perfect.’ he could feel her smile through the phone. ‘See you later, Bell.’

“Bye, Princess.”

\---------------------

Bellamy stepped into the diner, familiarity surrounding him. He and Octavia used to hang out there during high school, then brought their college friends there as a sort of ‘initiation’. Clarke had been the first one Octavia brought. From that day, he knew he was head over heels, madly in love with her. But, she had boyfriends who cared about her, and some that broke her heart, and never once did she turn to him so he could be that for her. And it hurt. He looked around the diner, searching for her signature blonde curls, or those dazzling blue eyes. When he spotted her, she waved a hand, bringing him to a booth towards the back of diner. Clarke stood as he approached. When he reached her, he pulled her into him, and she tucked her head into his chest. ‘She’s still so small,’ he thought to himself. They stayed like that for a few moments before separating and sitting on either side of the booth.

“It’s so good to see you, Bell,” Clarke smiled brightly at him, and he returned it with just as much sincerity, fond of the nickname she used for him.

“You too. I’ve been waiting to see when you’d call me again,” he teased. “I was beginning to think you’d lost all good taste in men.”

Clarke reached over the booth and punched him playfully in the arm. “Yeah, right, Blake. Like I would ever have good taste if it involved you.” she said with a laugh.

“Hey dolls, what can I get you?” the young waitress asked, pen and pad in hand.

“We’ll have two number six’s, please.” Clarke replied with a smile.

“No problem, it’ll be right up.” the waitress, her name tag reading Charlotte, said.

Bellamy gasped in feign surprise and put a hand over his heart. “You remembered my favorite meal, Princess? How thoughtful.”

“Of course I did, anyone would be dumb to forget our Rebel King’s favorite dish,” Clarke giggled, curtsying as well as she could sitting in a diner booth. “But, seriously, Bell. The favor I needed?”

Bellamy glanced up at Clarke, and she was wearing her ‘this is business’ look. Averting his full attention to her, he spoke. “Of course, Clarke, anything. What’s up?”

Clarke went into her purse, and pulled out a white envelope with Bellamy’s name written in silver ink. “This is for you,” she said, handing him the envelope. “It’s… for my wedding.” she continued quietly.

“You’re getting married?” Bellamy asked in shock. His stomach fell into the soles of his shoes. ‘She’s getting married, it’s over, Blake. Game. Over.’ he thought to himself, but he plastered a smile onto his face, just for her. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“You remember Wells Jaha?” Clarke questioned. “His father owns the company my parents work for, the company I work for?”

Bellamy nodded at her words. Wells Jaha, he had never liked the guy, he was always too uptight, it never sat well with Bellamy, he never let loose. He was always pulling Clarke away from Bellamy, always getting to spend more time with her than he did. “Yeah, I know him.”

“Well, my parents and his father got to talking and, they decided that the best thing for the company is to show that his most highly praised surgeon and his golden boy son join in marriage.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her, “So, you’re telling me you don’t even love this guy? That this whole thing is an arranged marriage?”

“We’ve known each other our whole lives, Bellamy. I mean, we never know, maybe it could blossom into something more. I just can’t let my parents down.” Clarke explained, eyes having turned to puppy mode to convince the man seated across from her.

“Of course I’ll be there to support you. Octavia’s already gotten her invitation, I’m guessing.” Bellamy stated, smiling at Charlotte, who had come back with their plates of food.

“Yes. She has, and I’ve asked her to be the maid of honor.” Clarke replied, picking up the ketchup and dousing her french fries in them.

Bellamy gave Clarke a disgusted look. “I still don’t understand how you can stand putting that much ketchup on your fries, Clarke. Seriously.”

“At least I don’t drown my burgers in mayonnaise.” she shot back, picking up a fry and popping it into her mouth. “French fries and ketchup are like fried crack, Bell. Get used to it.” Clarke wiped her mouth with a napkin when her eyes popped open and Bellamy swore he saw a light bulb turn on above her head. “Will you be the best man?!”

“Best man?” Bellamy stared at his friend like she had two heads. “I don’t recall Jaha and I being very close friends.”Clarke waved her hand like his comment was nothing to be thought of.

“It doesn’t matter, Bellamy. Do it for me, please?” She looked at him, batting her eyelashes like she used to when her car needed a jumpstart. Bellamy tried to resist, but her eyes were pulling him. He gasped in exasperation.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But, only for you. Not for Jaha, not for your mom, or your dad, but you. Got it?” Clarke clapped her hands together happily, gathered her things and threw a few bills on the table.

“Thank you so much, Bell. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can never repay you. I will be indebted to you the rest of my natural-born life, Ser Bellamy Blake.” she laughed, finishing off her comment in a crisp, British accent.

When she drew him in for another hug before parting ways, Bellamy couldn’t help but think to himself, ‘What the hell did I just get myself into?”

\---------------------

It was the night of the rehearsal dinner, and everyone was having a great time. Everyone except Bellamy. Octavia was sitting at a table with Jasper and Monty, debating whether or not marijuana should be legalised for recreational use. Raven and Finn were sitting alone in a corner, speaking quietly and closely, stuck in their own world. Clarke was laughing with her mother and father, Wells with them. And what was Bellamy doing? Thanking God that there was an open bar.

It had been about an hour and a half since the rehearsal dinner had started, and people were rising to give their speeches for the groom and bride. After Octavia, and Clarke’s parents were finished, everyone looked to Bellamy to continue. He stumbled out of his chair and to the front of the long table where everyone sat, dressed to the nines, and eagerly awaiting what he had to say.

“I raise a glass,” he began, doing so and watching everyone follow suit, “to Clarke, and Wells. Now, when Clarke approached me on the subject, I was skeptical. I didn’t feel like I was the right guy to be Wells best man, you know? I didn’t feel worthy.” the crowd ‘awed’ at his admission. He walked over and placed a hand on Wells’ shoulder. “Not because I didn’t think I could be a best man,” he slurred, “but because I don’t think I’d be able to stand here and watch him take away the girl I love.” The attendees gasped in shock. Octavia was getting 20 dollar bills passed to her by Monty, Jasper, Finn, and Raven.

Wells stood and turned to face Bellamy. “If you cannot accept that Clarke and I are going to be together, then just go. The door is that way,” he seethed, pointing in the direction of the exit.

Clarke looked around and stood as well, watching Bellamy as he trudged toward the exit. He turned around to face her as he was standing in the doorway. “I had to tell you before, or I would have never said it at all. I’m sorry, Princess.”

\-------------------------

It had been three months since Bellamy had been removed from the wedding. Three long, painful months of radio silence from Clarke. He missed her everyday, he missed her laugh, her smile, the way she would wrap her arms around him. Everything. And now she was gone, happy with someone else because he didn’t have the balls to tell her how he felt before it was too late.

A knock on the door made Bellamy groan inwardly to himself. Octavia had been come to his apartment daily to get him out of the house. He hadn’t been to work since the wedding fiasco, but Octavia was stubborn, and she wouldn’t stop pushing until he moved. He opened the door quickly, his index finger and thumb putting pressure on his nose, eyes closed. “Octavia really, I can’t have you-”

“Octavia?”

Bellamy opened his eyes and saw, not Octavia, but Clarke. She was really there, on his doorstep. Her beauty was ethereal, she looked like a goddess come down from the stars. “Clarke,” he breathed, his voice barely a whisper.

“Can I come inside?” she asked politely. He nodded once, and she stepped inside, placing her coat on the rack near the door.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned, puzzled.

“I never meant to hurt you, Bellamy. You do know that, don’t you?” Clarke asked sympathetically. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t in my life anymore.” Bellamy couldn’t look at her directly, he busied himself with placing his coasters in a neat stack on the coffee table.

“How’re you and Wells?” he threw out icily, regretting his tone as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

“I called off the wedding.” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy whipped around to face her, but she was staring at the ground. “You did what?”

Clarke looked up in exasperation. “I called it off, okay?” she said loudly, “I couldn’t marry him knowing that you felt the same way I did.”

Bellamy stared at her for a long time, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. “Felt the same way you did?” he repeated slowly.

Clarke laughed and shook her head at Bellamy, stepping into his personal space. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close to his ear and whispered, “I love you, Bellamy Blake.” She pulled away and added, “Now are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna kiss me?”

Bellamy nodded his head firmly.

“Kiss you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Clarke has artistic writer's block, she draws Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the fourth installment! hope you guys like it!

Clarke stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She had her hand raised, paintbrush in hand, waiting to make a mark. She just couldn’t think of anything, she experiencing complete writer’s block. “How do you expect to make money if you can’t make anything, Clarke?” she sighed, taking the canvas off of the easel. Giving up on painting for the day, Clarke stood and walked out of her art studio, heading for the kitchen. Pulling a water bottle out of the fridge, she heard the front door open. “Bell, you finally home?” she called.

Bellamy stepped into the kitchen, leaning his hip on the counter. “Yes, and what have you done all day, besides creating masterpieces that will end up in the Louvre before you’re 30?” he walked up to her, loosening his tie, and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Clarke always loved seeing him come home from work, dressed in a suit everyday had some perks. She tugged on his tie, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She bit his bottom lip, then running her tongue over it, soothing the small bit of pain she gave him. When she pulled away, she hummed with contentedness. “I’ve missed you. And, I actually haven’t created any masterpieces that will end up in the Louvre today.”

“Artist’s block?” he mumbled, as he place his head in the crook of her neck, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Unfortunately,” she replied, placing her hands on his arms. “How about you get changed, and we can have a night in?”

Bellamy lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled. “Sounds like a plan, Princess. Get some tea ready for us?”

Clarke nodded and pushed at his chest lightly. “Okay, now go. Before I have to follow you in there and jump your bones.”

He stepped away from her, and began walking in the direction of their bedroom. “Now you know I wouldn’t mind that, so don’t tempt me.” he said over his shoulder. Clarke watched as he slipped into their bedroom, when he was out of sight, she walked back into her art studio, picking up one of her many sketchbooks and some charcoal pencils. She walked back into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to boil.

Bellamy reemerged wearing black sweatpants. He passed by Clarke, who was pulling out tea bags from the cupboard. “Mint, green, or ginger?” she asked passively.

“Hm, I think I’ll go with green this time,” he replied, pulling out two mugs.

“Good choice,” she agreed, placing them in the mugs he held out for her. The kettle began to scream, so Clarke picked it up and poured water in their cups. “Not too much sugar, okay?” she asked.

Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. “You got it, sugar.”

Laughing at his pet name, she walked into the living room and sat on their sectional. Clarke picked up her sketchbook and a pencil, opened to a new page, and started drawing. She watched Bellamy’s movements closely, they way he seemed to dance around the kitchen, looking for the right utensils. The way his muscles jumped when he picked something up. She loved drawing Bellamy, he was the perfect way to get rid of writer’s block, and he was the most gorgeous model she could ever have. Bellamy placed the mugs down on the counter and stretched. Clarke took this as the perfect opportunity to take in the way his back muscles flexed when he was turned away from her. She continued passing the pencil over paper, her hand moving on its own accord. Bellamy put his arms down, picked up the mugs again, and began walking towards Clarke.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Drawing me again, Princess?”

Clarke placed the pencil between her teeth and stared at him for a moment. “You know, I can never get your abdominals right.” she commented thoughtfully.

“I know,” he smirked. “You always get my nose wrong, too.”

She turned her attention back to her sketchbook and placed a few finishing touches. “There,” she sighed. “I’m finished.”

Bellamy placed her cup of tea next to her and extended an arm.“Well, let’s see it.” Clarke handed over the sketchbook and took a sip of her tea. Bellamy breathed in audibly.

“What?” she questioned.

“You never cease to amaze me, Clarke.” he smiled at her, and sat next to her on the couch. “You are so talented.”

Clarke looked down, blushing. “If there’s anything I’d want placed in the Louvre, it’d be a drawing of you, Bellamy. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my life.”

“Yeah? Well, one day you will. I’m sure of it.”

\-----------------------------

“I want to go see Mommy’s!” the child tugged on Bellamy’s arm, jumping up and down.

“We will, in a second, Jasper.” Bellamy replied, ruffling his child’s hair. “Come on."

"Here we are." Clarke said, kissing the top of Jasper's head.

"That's daddy!" Jasper exclaimed.

Bellamy and Clarke both laughed at their son's comment. "Yes, it is." Bellamy stated.

In front of them was the drawing of Bellamy Clarke had drawn almost 10 years ago.

"Mommy, can we go see the Eiffel Tower now?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We can." Clarke smiled at her son, took Bellamy’s hand, and continued the vacation of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is hungover and desperately needs takeout, but dials someone else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another installment!

Clarke’s head was throbbing. Going to the bar with Raven last night was the worst decision she’s ever made. Raven parties too hard, orders too many shots. With the duvet still covering the top of her head, Clarke reaches out onto her nightstand and picks up her cell phone. She dials the local Chinese food place without looking, her fingers used to the placement of the numbers.

It rings three times before someone picks up.

“Hello?” a voice asks. “Who is this?”

“Hey, uh, can I get an order of wonton soup, some fried rice, and three eggrolls? Thanks.” Clarke answers smoothly.

“What the hell do you think this is?” the voice demands.

“Is this not the Chinese place on fifth?” she asks, confused, rubbing her temple with two fingers.

“No, this isn’t.” he replies shortly.

“Oh, well then, who is this?” Clarke questions.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that question?” the mystery voice shoots back.

“This is Clarke Griffin. Wanna let me know who you are now, Mr. Smooth Operator?”

“Smooth Operator? This is Bellamy Blake.”

“Well, Bellamy Blake. I am very hungover and hungry, and you have a very sexy voice. So, how’s about we make a deal?” she offers into the mouthpiece.

“A deal? This ought to be amusing.” he replies, smirking.

“If you aren’t busy, which I’m guessing you aren’t since you’ve been on the phone with me thus far, you should come over to my place with pizza and we’ll see if that voice matches the face that goes with it. Sound good, Blake?” She hears him huff out a laugh.

“Sure, why the hell not. What kind of pizza do you like, Princess?”

“Whatever you want sounds delicious right about now. I’ll text you my address. Hurry along now. My stomach is calling your name.” among other things, she finishes.

Clarke hangs up the phone and sends her his address. Clarke hears the doorbell ring 45 minutes later and she rushes to get the door. When she opens it, she’s met with the most beautiful man she’s ever laid eyes on. Clarke rakes her eyes up and down his body, and she notices him doing the same, only he’s holding two pizza boxes.

“Bellamy?” she asks, stepping to the side to let him in.

“Clarke, right?” he asks, grinning.

“Clarke, yeah.” she replies, cheeks turning red.

“Where do you want me to put these?” Bellamy inquires, stepping into her kitchen.

Clarke grabs his arm and pulls him toward her couch. “You can set ‘em on the table here. The new Captain America movie is on, wanna watch it?”

Bellamy chuckles again, and it makes her toes curl. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to see it, my sister loves comics.”

“Alright, well, let’s dig in.”

They discard their pizza and movie twenty minutes in. All in favor of Bellamy placing hot kisses on Clarke’s neck and her legs around his waist. Clarke can’t help but think to herself that going to that bar with Raven last night and getting hungover was the best decision she's ever made.


End file.
